


Spitfire- I won't say I'm in love

by thoughtfullychaoticdreamer



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, but I really liked it, this was a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 04:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16866322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtfullychaoticdreamer/pseuds/thoughtfullychaoticdreamer
Summary: As the title says I used the song I wont say im in love. Which was really, really fun.





	Spitfire- I won't say I'm in love

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a joke. I originally had it on Tumblr and got a lot of requests to put it here.

"if anything, my family is enough proof I don't need a relationship." Artemis said to her best friend, Claire. It was a simple movie night and they had just turned to relationships, a dangerous topic. "No one is worth the pain."

"what about all your day dreams?" Claire asked. 

"It's in the past, been there done that." She glanced at the floor. 

"who do you think your kidding? He's the earth and heaven to you. You think you can hide things?" Claire moved closer to artrmis smirking. "Honey, every mission we can see it."

"Oh, no! No chance no way! I won't tell him!" She said crossing her arms to make an X. 

"You swoon you sigh, why deny it?" Claire teased. 

"it's not gonna happen." Her voice firm. "I'm not in love. My heart has learned it's lesson. It feels good when you start out sure, but my head is screaming get a grip." She got out of her chair and walked infront of the tv. "Unless your wanting to cry your heart out!"

"just keep on denying. What your feeling, but honey we aren't buying your act. I saw you staring. Just own up to it. You've got it bad."

"No Claire, I am not saying it. No." 

"give up, give in. Your in love."

"this will not go. I'm not in love." 

"You want a kiss." She made a kissy noise. "Your in love."

"Your way off base I won't say it! Get off my case I won't say it!" She crossed her arms.

"Don't be proud it's ok your in love!" Claire said though laughter. 

"alright, I might be." She said looking out the window. 

"I thought you knew!" Artemis yelled. Claire laughing and falling out of the seat.

"it's Wally. I know."


End file.
